Electronic devices generally have at least one speaker, thereby enabling a user to listen to music or any other type of audio content. However, in some circumstances, the sound waves generated by the speaker tends to induce an acoustical and/or structural vibration which may adversely affect the performance of one or more components of the electronic device.